epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Schedule Change plus news update
Angemon 44: Heeeeelloooooo and good mythical day to you all its angmon 44 brining u some Jack Black: Major Newwwwwwwwws Angemon 44: Who the hell are you ? Kyle glass steps in Angemon 44: and why is this fatass here ? Jack Black: We are the greatest rock band in the world Kyle Glass and Jack Black: Tenacious D Angemon44: Ohhhh that guy from school of rock Jack Black: Come on i have been in more movies Angemon 44: Riiiiight anyway why are you here Tenacious D: We are here to Hanz And Franz: Pump you up Angemon 44: What the hell are they doing here Jack Black: A hint Angemon 44: Anyways.... There has been a schedule change Tenacious D: Huuuuhhhh Angemon 44: Shut up !!! The change of schedule was made to make the raps easier for me to do, it was also updated with the first 3 battles of season 3 ................... List of angemon 44 rap battles 13. Harry Houdini vs Harry potter 14. season 1 finale: Tenacious d vs Daft punk 15. season 2 begins FIRST BATTLE: Shaggy and Scooby vs Sherlock Holmes and Watson 2 ( one of my largest battles 16. Fred Flinstone vs Lucy 17. light yagimi vs thomas jefferson ( we wrote for the greater good) 18. deadpool vs charles manson ( lets get this psycho party started) 19. Michel phelps vs aquaman 20. stan lee vs Allan More Break-------------- 21. Goku vs Bruce Lee 22. Dr. Phill vs Professer X 2 23. Hawkeye vs Green Arrow ( will fly) 24. Jim Carey vs Adam Sandler (comedian throwdown) 25. Yugi muto vs king tut 2 26. Eminem and Dr. Dre vs Dr. Frankenstien and Frankenstien 27. Joker vs C?? S?? ( clown royal with a twist ending) 28. Season 2 finale: Youtube battlers which become duos 29. Season 3 Begins: S and S vs S and W 3 30. Sonic Heros ( Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) vs ???, ???, and ??? ( One returning battler) 31. The Three stooges vs ??? ??? ??? 32. Fnaf vs (another returning battler or group of battlers) ft ??? (pretty obvious) 33. Dont Hug Me Im Scared vs ??? 34. Candle Cove vs ??? 35. Yugi Muto vs King Tut 3 ( one final duel) 36. Gorillaz vs ??? 36. Ash Ketchum vs Tai ( Pokemon vs Digimon vs Yugioh vs Bakugan vs Beyblade) 38. Bruce Banner/ The Hulk vs ???/??? 39. Bill and Ted vs Wayne and Garth ft 40. Young Avengers vs ??? (Two More sequels, a myth battle, and a long requested erb) Jack Black: What the hell is sonic heros, and why are there too many comedians in one battle? Angemon 44: Would you rather it be too many cooks? Jack Black: Never mind Angemon 44: C and H vs B and B has just been completed, the only thing missing is the beat. Angemon 44: This brings me to my next update, for some of my battles i will be adding beats and it would be great if you can post some suggestions in the comments bellow..... Jack Black: Ma dick !! Angemon 44: Sit in the corner Jack Black: AWW Damit Angemon 44: Sighhh, anywho i hope you have enjoyed this news update and here are some old lyrics (which are not going to be used anymore) for the next battles 1. Welcome to the muppet show with our very specail guest walt disney Im the Father of animation, we all know you want to play with my wille 2. My raps will leave you tangled in my web ,left for dead daaaaa you want to chalange me terrible is in my name 3. I got the musscle of steal and the eyes of the tiger Hadoken!!! 4. abracadabra and for my next trick i'll smash this pottery quick im known as the boy who lived but you can call be the boy who raps 5. wereee the greatest rockers around, you cant kill the metal we got grammys you got nothing, try to beat us, man your bluffing? were on a mission from god, with the power to stomp out these fools 6. Like naw man not again, these buffons will realize that they steped up to the big toons your rhymes are frankeenweaky..... Angemon 44: anyways thats all and live long and prosper. Jack black: catch you cool cats later Kyle glass: what the fuck are you talking about Category:Blog posts